botefandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Vizsla
Biography Early Life Annabelle was born on Mandalore during her father’s, Jax Vizsla, days there before the clone wars. She was 4 years old when Jax began to teach her the ways of the force and the skills of the Mandalorians, with some secret Clan Vizsla skills. During this time Jax was apart of the Jedi Order as fresh minted Jedi Master and General who commanded the Ninth Republic Fleet and it’s assigned clone battalion. After the Great Purge She was around 7 when the purge happened and her father was put into the Imperial Navy as a Captain, serving with Inquisitor Styz and Lieutenant Mikey. As Jax served the new emperor by finding lightsabers, holocrons, sith artifacts, and capturing Jedi, he would teach Annabelle about what the new empire does for and what the rebels do to the Galaxy to keep her from being branded as a traitor, and for the fact the Jedi Order was heavily corrupted and blinded. This gave Annabelle a sort of sense between the 2 factions and due to Jax’s relationship with the Emperor, marked Annabelle as a potential selection for Emperor’s Hand. One night she snuck into her father’s room and began learning from all the holocrons Jax had recovered before he managed to give them to Emperor Palpatine. By the time she was 9, she built her own lightsaber and by the time she was 14 she had learned as much as the level of Sith Lord, earning her own Westar-35 from her father. She later on attempted to join the empire under Imperial Intelligence as a Junior Agent, but was taken in by Emperor Palpatine for personal training as previously marked. When she turned 22, her training had been long completed and she had been serving Palpatine gracefully, one mission which involved infiltrating the emperor’s Royal Guard Training outpost and pretending to be apart of it so she could root out a traitor. Jax had also requested for her to be sent off to infiltrate the rebellion as part of the mission Palpatine gave him to take out the rebellion around Lothal. He agreed and had her infiltrate them. Galactic Civil War She successfully infiltrated the rebellion through a Jedi named Jaden and she was promoted to Captain within the Rebel Navy. No one in the rebellion knew her real name and anyone who has gotten the privilege to see her face is either dead or close to her. As so, she goes by Angel within the rebellion and empire to keep her cover clear. By the time she turned 26, she was a high admiral within the rebellion and working alongside other rebels. Her flagship was raided by an Imperial Intelligence Adjustments team and they assumed they killed her when they shot her in the chest and blew up the cruiser. Though her mandalorian armor stopped the blaster bolt and she made her way to an escape pod when the team left to blow up the hangar. She made her way to Mandalore whilst in the escape pod and stayed there for a few months before deciding it was time to return to the Empire and give her report, as formerly ordered, to find out why she was attacked and to continue her job once more. She’s been on the inside for 4 years and here is where her story begins after getting out once more... Personality & Traits She took the same personality as her father, Grand Admiral Jax Vizsla. Quiet but respectful, passive aggressive but notable. She uses her past to influence how she feels about the situation and/or person, which can have a lasting effect based on dependencies. Equipment Annabelle is armed with a westar-35 and two lightsabers she modified to have the ability to connect into a double bladed lightsaber. She’s also equipped with mandalorian vambraces, which are armed with whistling birds, blaster barrels, wrist rockets, and a wrist mounted flamethrower. Powers & Abilities Trained to perfection by Jax Vizsla and Darth Sidious, her talents became as diverse as her split personalities. Annabelle Vizsla was not only known as a skilled marksman and fierce warrior in melee combat but as a ferocious opponent in martial arts, having knowledge and experience in numerous forms of martial arts from throughout all the galaxy. She was so ferocious and controlled in combat that she bested the Manda’lor in unarmed combat and beat him near death. In another situation, she managed to break a guard’s neck and knock out two more guards all while drugged and handcuffed. During her time as an Emperor's Hand, Annabelle became skilled in the arts of disguise and infiltration. In 8 BBY, she used her skills of disguise to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance, getting recruited under the alias “Angel” and eventually reaching the rank of Vice Admiral. Lightsaber Training Despite her innocent appearance, Annabelle was immensely skilled in lightsaber combat, which could have her considered as one of the greatest duelist of her time. With her immense skill, she was able to kill many Jedi with a single blow, killing the Gray Jedi Master Jayden and Jedi Master Eric Alcor then subduing Jedi Master Emily Alcor with almost no effort at all. Annabelle had an extremely aggressive and defensive dueling style and augmented her swordplay by using force speed. Her style was a combination of brutal aggression, lethal precision and patience making her an almost unstoppable opponent. Although the full extent of Annabelle’s mastery of each form of lightsaber combat have not been displayed, she had enough competence with the forms of Juyo, Vaapad and Shien. She displayed such a mastery of these forms that she had her own saber style, using a mix of all three forms and the force as an advantage. Force Powers In addition to her fierce combat skills, Annabelle was just as fierce within the use of the force. In doing so, she became one of the most feared force users within the galaxy. Her skill and raw power within the force was shown to match those of Darth Vader’s, spending decades learning and mastering the force and it’s usage, which allowed full mastery over most force powers and she also managed to learn and master forgotten and previously unknown force powers. At full power, Annabelle’s force abilities proved so great that it required a large amount of highly powerful and skilled force adepts to defeat her, as shown by how she was captured by the Mystril Shadow Guards with the aid from four Jedi Masters and a highly skilled bounty hunter. Annabelle was also highly proficient in the use of force lightning. If used to its full potency, she could instantly reduce one or more people into charred husks. Although her Force lightning was generally blue in color, it has been seen as red at times. She used this ability many times to her advantage, using it in one instance to short circuit a x-wing and crash it into a base to cause a distraction and in another instance to subdue a platoon of rebel soldiers. Annabelle’s trademark power was telekinesis and as a master of the power, she’s used it to great lengths to prove herself. She was so skilled in telekinesis that she managed to drop an AT-AT onto a group of Jedi and block their path. In another instance, she used telekinesis to hold a MC40a light cruiser in place so her fleet could fire upon in and she moved a rebel frigate into the line of fire of other rebel ships. Languages * Galactic Basic * High Basic * Sith * High Sith * Mando’a * Binary/Droidspeak * Rakata * Alliance Special Forces Hand Signals * Death Trooper Speak Behind the Scenes Annabelle was created on March 11th, 2018 by Simple River, from there he has been roleplaying as her to the best of his ability.